Promise of a Empath
by Maddiee Kayla-Lynn
Summary: Sapphire Amelia Turner: A 9 year old girl from Canada who finds herself in the TARDIS, along with the 9th regeneration of the Doctor, right before Rose Tyler. Her and the Doctor grow close, as she occasionally joins the Doctor on his journeys through the Galaxy. As she reaches 17, things start changing, but are either of them ready?
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

It was a cold winter night in South-Eastern Ontario, and an angry storm was brewing. In a middle class-sized house slept a family. In that family was a girl no older than 9, a girl whom seemed to be having a restless sleep. She tossed and turned, seeming to sense that something around wasn't right. Her long hair sprawled across the pillow, knotting with every move she made.

Outside, the dark sky glowed above this house. The wind picked up and howled powerfully. The snow dusted the air, creating a beautiful bizzard. The light glowed brighter and brighter, shining into the girl's blackened window, illuminating her bedroom. She stirred in bed lightly before turning.

She fell out of her bed, her head banging against the corner of her bedside table. Blood flowed slowly out of the cu as the light brightened even more before suddenly dying out. Everything was now in a black abyss of nothing. The wind stopped, the snow drifted back onto the ground, and the girl was no longer in her room.

**~*~*~Yo yo yo~*~*~**

Somewhere in space and time was a lonely blue box. Inside this box was a man with a nose too crooked and ears too large, who mourned for his fallen planet. He rubbed the console of his machine and sat down in the Captain's chair, head in his hands. He was equally, if not more lonely than he cared to admit, and his beloved box had sensed that, for it was no ordinary box. It was quite larger on the inside...a spaceship of some sort and a reminder of what the man lost. He sighed sadly.

"Just you and me then, hey?" He whispered to seemingly no one, only getting a slight hum from his machine. The man's hearts hurt in the silence that surrounded him. Closing his eyes, he tried to clear his mind, but the humming got louder. The ship started to shake violently, the man being thrown this way and that from surprise.

He looked around, trying to pinpoint the cause, yet he came up empty handed. He opened his mouth to speak, but was blinded by a light. The light grew inside the box quickly, its beams reaching every corner of the control room. The man shielded his eyes. What in Gallifrey was going on? He asked himself.

With a blast, the light faded into the shape of a young girl, who lay on the grated floor. The man stared at her in awe and wonder. Where did she come from? How could she appear like that? He approached her when the blinding light was no more, and let his eyes scan her over briefly.

She wore a simple black pullover that stopped at her small waist, paired with plaid sleep pants, and some socks. Her dark brown hair hid her face from him. When he reached her, he knelt down and turned the girl onto her back, effectively moving her hair. She had a round face with soft features that made her look younger than she was. His eyes widened when he saw the gash on her forehead, immediately moving to pick this little girl up before she bled any more.

This little girl needed a Doctor.

* * *

When I was 9, I met the most wonderful, and influential man in my life; The Doctor. I had been having a night terror, and when I woke up I was in a medical-looking room with a screen that showed some changing circles. I remember feeling so confused and so scared, not having any clue as to where I was, but a soft hum had calmed me down slightly. That was when I felt another presence in the room. There wasn't actually anyone there, but I sensed her essence around me, felt her concern and love. She led me to a large room where a man stood with his back to me.

Oh the pain I could feel coming from him; it broke my heart. She hummed happily as I timidly approached this stranger, her excitement relaxing me a little. I knew, even back then, that if I could trust this lovely presence, then I could also trust this man. And oh was I right. He took some time to warm up to me, but it happened. He took me on such adventures that could only be found in the pages of books. Whole new worlds, planets filled with such culture and different species. It was brilliant, seeing the stars with an impossible man who loved bananas.

He saved my life, and the lives of many others on so many occasions. I often wrote about the madman in the blue box - just short stories about our adventures - for my English assignments in school. That was after he brought me back home. When he wasn't alone anymore. We had found out that's why she brought me to him; because he was lonely, and she had felt my fear and loneliness and brought me to him. When he found Rose, I travelled with them, up until the second incident with the Slitheen. That's when he brought me home.

Turns out I had only been gone for a few hours real time, and about a year his time. Three years real time had passed, and I had turned 12 when she brought me back to them. When I was in the console room with him and Rose, he was glowing a yellow-orange light and screaming in pain. The light subsided, and he was a brand new man. An attractive one at that. He was no longer my buzz-cut, leather coat wearing Doctor with ears too big and nose too crooked. Oh no. He was my whacky, brown-haired Doctor who wore glasses just to look smart.

After he changed, Rose, him and I went on a few more adventures before he brought me back; it was right after the 'Impossible' planet, as he had called it. By then another year had passed, though I was still 12. Again, I had only been gone for a few hours according to my house clock, which was a relief. I hadn't wanted to deal with my mom.

It has now been five years since I last saw him, and I was beginning to worry. I have no idea how he was doing, or if he was even okay. I should've been brought back by now, she had developed a habit of bringing me along every year or so in real time, or when I felt like acting upon my suicidal thoughts. Whichever came first.

My name is Sapphire Amelia Turner, I was born 31 October, 1996, I am 17 years old. This is the story of my life.

* * *

**Okay, so this might be a little rushed and not that good, but it is my firs Doctor Who fanfic :3 I am working on Chapter 2, and I really hope to go places with this story. Please review and favorite and all that good stuff! .xx Maddiee**


	2. Chapter 1: The Runaway Bride part 1

**Chapter 1. Runaway Bride part 1**

My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly, heart racing. I awoke to a loud bang coming from below me, scaring me half to death. I looked around and noticed my room was empty, which allowed me to relax a little. Traveling with the Doctor makes a person paranoid..although I haven't been with him in over five years, but still. I sighed and fell back onto my bed. It had been one of my brothers, no doubt.

"Lia, come on. Wake up already." My older brother, Zack moaned, opening my door. I grumbled angrily and turned in my bed. Since there was no immediate danger, and seeing as it was a Saturday, I was not going to get out of bed unless absolutely necessary. My brother knows this, having spent 17 years with me, and watching mom try and get me awake on the weekends. I'm a difficult person when I put my mind to something.

Zack let out an exasperated sigh and sat down next to me on my bed. My room was very bohemian-vintage-chic. Got some of the decor from my travels with the Doctor, though a lot of it has been passed down the family. "Lia, please. Jason won't settle down, Timothy is throwing a tantrum, and Aiden won't stop crying. I need your female powers." He rubbed my shoulders, his voice a desperate plea. I smiled at that. Trust my 22 year old brother to suck at taking care of kids even though he's had loads of practice. I shook my head with a laugh.

"Alright, alright. Just let me get dressed and stuff." I mumbled as he hugged me. Once he left the room I turned onto my back. Today was going to be a long day. I pushed myself off the bed and sauntered over to one of the dressers. Pulling out my clothes, I made my way down the stairs and to the bathroom. I lived in the attic, so everything was below me. I quickly stripped and pulled on my outfit of the day; a black Tokyo Doll studded bralet, black circle skirt, black studded Jeremy Campbell Litas, and some jewelry. Brushed through my dyed red hair, curled it, put my makeup on, and brushed my teeth. If I was going to deal with my four brothers on my own, I needed to look and feel fierce.

Downstairs was a war zone. There was food stains on the walls and floor, chairs on the ground, cushions everywhere, and toys sprawled along the floor. God Damnit Tim. He and Jason were 7, and little monsters. Jason was hyperactive and bounced off the walls, whereas Blake was easily angered - something he probably got from me. When Tim threw a tantrum, you had best hope you were nowhere near him. They were coming less and less though, meaning he was growing out of them. Thank the bloody Lord. I shook my head slowly, and got to fixing the cushions. There was no way in hell I would be cleaning the rest.

"Timothy Anderson Turner, you get your butt in here this instant!" I yelled, and thanks to a whole bunch of acting lessons, I was able to project my voice making it louder and stronger than normal. From the kitchen I heard a bowl or something hit the ground, along with the jug of OJ, before I heard the hesitant footsteps of my little brother. He soon appeared in front of me, looking shy and bashful. That little cretin.

"What made you angry?" I questioned, hands on my hips. He kicked his feet shyly, looking down at the ground. He was always trying to get out of trouble, and mom always let him off and got either Zack or I to clean, but Tim knows that's not how I do things. I don't bend you over my knee and spank you, I just get you to admit that you did wrong and fix whatever it is you did. Gives kids a sense of responsibility. I learned that with the Doctor, he was very much the same way. Own up to your mistake and fix it as best you can.

"'m no angry." He mumbled, still looking to his feet. That shocked me, he never threw a tantrum 'cos he was upset, it was only out of anger.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow and crouched down to his level. I don't like talking down to my brothers, no matter what they did. My mom talked down to me all the time and I hated it, so I don't plan to treat any child like that.

"You said the Doctor took you away when you were 8." He started, looking anywhere but at me. "Will he take Jason and I away too?" To say I was surprised would be an understatement. Tim and Jason grew up on my adventures with my Doctor, and I guess it gave them hope that they would get to go as well. I sighed and grabbed onto his hands, ready to explain to him that I haven't seen my bae since Tim was two.

"Timmy, the thing is...I have-" A tingling feeling took over my body, and I suddenly felt weightless. I felt my brother's hands tighten around my own, his brown eyes locking onto my own green ones. A light surrounded us, and that's when I knew. The Tardis was _'summoning'_ us, for lack of a better word. I didn't want Timothy on board - at least not until he was 15. Shit.

* * *

Third POV.

A man in a brown pinstripe suit stood sadly in front of a control panel, lost in his emotions. Guilt, loneliness, heartache, self-loathing. He had lost the girl he loved, and it was his fault. A hum sounded in his ear, some form of reassurance from the machine he was in. The man recalled the last time he felt like this, all those years ago. He stood in the same spot, the same feelings coursed through his younger self, and there she had appeared. She was his angel, his savior. That little girl helped to remind him of why he chose the name he did, she loved him unconditionally and never looked at him differently after she learned of the Great War. No, instead she held his hand, and told him that he was her knight in a magical blue box.

The man smiled sadly as he remembered his young companion. A few years after she appeared, he had met the Rose Tyler. The young blonde with the full lips, and the brown eyes. The girl who loved him even when he wasn't the best-looking man; the young woman who stood by him during his dark times. The girl he came to fall for. Of course when she came, his angel had left, occasionally joining their adventures. His angel had always come back looking older, growing into her soft features and wider stature. Her brown hair fell in natural soft curls at her waist - as she never bothered to get it cut - and her green eyes which held such wisdom for such a young girl. It had been months since he's seen his small angel, and he needed her again.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, a golden glow emitted from close to the doors. The man felt hope rise in him, hope that it was his angel come back to him. When he looked up, he saw a woman in a wedding dress with a veil, her hair was a soft red-orange. Confusion coursed through him at the sight of this woman. The only person who was able to appear while in orbit had been his angel...

"What?" He asked to no one in particular. The woman turned around, her features turning from confused to angry in a short amount of time.

"Who are you?" She questioned, her accent thick and heavy. Her voice was booming and help authority.

"But.." The man trailed off, completely lost as to what was going on. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her. Curious..

"Where am I?" She shot at him, voice growing louder.

"What?" The man repeated.

"What the hell is this place?" She tried again, her patience growing thin.

"What?" He asked again. He noticed her opening her mouth but quickly shook his head and voiced his thoughts. "You cant do that. I wasn't. We're in flight. The only person who was able -" He cut himself off and tried again. "That is, that is physically impossible! How did -"

"Tell me where I am." She interrupted him, almost yelling. "I demand you tell me right now where am I?"

"Inside the Tardis." The man answered absently, still very confused.

"The what?"

"The Tardis." He repeated for her, running around the control panel.

"The what?!" She cried again.

"The Tardis!" He yelled at her.

"The what?" She asked for the third time.

"It's called the Tardis." The man was beginning to feel agitated and annoyed with her constant yelling.

"That's not even a proper word. You're just saying things." She told him stubbornly.

"How did you get in here?" He dismissed her words. He had to find out what happened.

"Well obviously when you kidnapped me." She paused for a second, a lightbulb seeming to shine in her eyes. "Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh my God, she's finally got me back. This has Nerys written all over it." She ranted angrily. Of all the people in the world, the man had to be stuck with her.

"Who the hell is Nerys?"

"You're best friend!" The woman sneered. He shook his head at the thought.

"Hold on, wait a minute. What are you dressed like that for?" He asked with a hand on the back of his neck. This is possibly the weirdest thing to happen to him.

"I'm going ten-pin bowling." She answered calmly. "Why do you think, dumbo? I was halfway up the aisle! I've been waiting all my life for this! I was just seconds away, and then you, I don't know, you drugged me or something!" She shouted at him. He winced slightly at the tone.

"I haven't done anything!" He told her, turning knobs and buttons around the console. She followed him around the panel, still shouting.

"I'm having the police on you! Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we're going to sue the living backside off you!" She ranted, coming to a stop right next to him. She looked at him for a moment, before taking in the rest of her surroundings. Orange-brown walls and decor, a ramp that led to a door - the doors! Moving quickly, the bride made her way down the ramp, determined to get back to the church.

"No, wait a minute." He called after her, noticing her retreating form. "Wait a minute. Don't." He tried, but it was too late, as she had already opened the door. She froze in her place, starring at the gorgeous nebula of gasses in front of her. He followed after her, and stopped when he was behind the stunned woman.

"You're in space...Outer space. This is my..space..ship. It's called the Tardis." He told her, looking out of the doors as well. She didn't turn away from the view as she replied.

"How am I breathing?" She asked quietly.

"The Tardis is protecting us."

"Who are you?" She looked at him briefly before turning back to space.

"I'm the Doctor." He replied. "You?"

"Donna."

"Human?" The Doctor asked the woman, who was now known to be Donna.

"Yeah. Is that optional?" She scoffed at him.

"Well, it is for me." He told her. She looked at him quickly before looking away.

"You're an alien." Donna mumbled, completely bewildered that this was happening to her.

"Yeah." The Doctor confirmed slowly, unsure of how she would react. He expected yelling, or maybe to be hit, but nothing happened. Instead, she just gazed out of the ship absently.

"It's freezing with these doors open." She spoke. The Doctor looked to the somber redhead who had been yelling not five minutes ago, and quickly moved to shut the doors. This woman was a mystery that he didn't understand, and he understood everything. With one final thought, he shut the doors to the ship, cutting out the view of the nebula they were in.

* * *

Yo, so this Chapter took some time to do, and I want to do as much as 1 Chapter an episode, obviously using more than one for the Christmas specials, but yeah. This is the update. Please review and stuffs.


	3. Chapter 2: The Runaway Bride part 2

**Chapter 2. The Runaway Bride part 2**

The Doctor ran up the ramp and to the console. He hurriedly pulled levers and pushed the array of colorful buttons. His mind was racing with possibilities as to how this simple human could appear on his ship while in orbit. There wasn't a large storm, nor was there a blinding light. She hadn't been brought on in the same way as his angel. No, when Donna appeared, there was a small, golden glow. How in the universe had this happened?

"I don't understand that, and I understand everything. Well, almost everything. This can't happen! There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the Tardis and transport itself inside. It must be…" He trailed off and grabbed an ophthalmoscope before walking over to the fiery redhead, and used it to look into her eyes. "Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection?" He mused, his mind briefly flashing to her. He shook his head slightly before continuing on with the task at hand. "Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic -" The Doctor was cut off from his rant when Donna slapped him. He rubbed his jaw slightly, his eyes glaring at her.

"Oi, what was that for?" He cried, miffed that the woman had done that.

"Get. Me. To. The. Church!" She screeched in his face.

"Right! Fine!" He yelled back, running to set the coordinates. Maybe while he was on Earth, he could pop a visit to see her...He pulled himself from his thoughts, temporarily forgetting Donna was even around. "I don't want you here anyway! Where is the wedding?" He asked her. The sooner she was gone, the better for his eardrums.

"Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System!" She shouted at him, watching as he got to work. She let her gaze trail over her surroundings, finally taking every little detail in. Suddenly, something caught her eye. She marched over to see it was a blouse. A woman's blouse. She grabbed it angrily and marched over to the man in the brown pinstripe suit.

"I knew it, acting all innocent. I'm not the first am I? How many women have you abducted?" She yelled at him, holding the purple cloth for him to see. The Doctor looked up briefly, hurt coursing through him as he spotted the shirt. Oh Rose…

"That's my friend's." He said darkly, turning back to the scanner.

"Where is she, then? Popped out for a space walk?" Donna prodded, her patience growing thin.

"She's gone."

"Gone where?" Her voice softened slightly. She could see how it was affecting him.

"I lost her." His emotionless tone conveyed that he didn't want to continue this conversation. Fortunately for him, a bright light shone through the ship, blinding the two people. The light shone brighter, and the silhouette of two people formed, before the light burst, and disappeared. The Doctor looked on in confusion, seeing black spots from the intensity of the light.

"Seen him in years." In front of them, on the other side of the console, stood a woman. A curvy-figured woman who stood at a short height of 5'2 with olive skin and red hair. She was wearing a black ensemble, and heels. In front of her was a small, brunet boy who looked as if he were 7 years old.

The female straightened up and looked around, slightly pushing the young boy behind her. This girl looked no older than 25, so it was possible that the kid could be hers, however, the Doctor doubted that.

"What?" The Doctor asked for what seemed like the millionth time. He gazed at her, a spark of familiarity with her. He made his way around the console to stand closer to her. The way she arrived..the green of her eyes...her round face and soft features..He almost thought it was his angel, but last he had seen of her, she was 12 years old and pale. She smiled softly at him, still standing protectively in front of the kid.

"Miss me?" She asked, her voice light and soft. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as far as he knew, he had never met her. Unless...She watched as his eyebrows relaxed and his eyes widened. A large smile worked its way onto his face as he stared at her.

"Oh look at you, all grown up!" He yelled at her, picking her up into a large hug. She laughed with him as he spun her around, her hair fanning out. He carefully put her down but kept her close to him in a hug. "How did that happen? You've only been gone a few months, and you were twelve. Now you're 25 with a kid!" He gazed down at her, seriousness in his eyes.

"Doctor, it's been years for me." She told him sadly, her eyes looking down to his torso. "When you dropped me off, the years went by and I lost faith that you were coming back.." She trailed off. He felt a pang in his hearts in hearing how small her voice was, which in turn, returned to her. Sapphire could feel his guilt within her and lowered her head. His grip on her tightened around her, and they stood together for a few minutes before she pulled away angrily.

"I am **not** 25, you daft alien. I'm 17, and _he is not my kid_. THAT is Timmothy. Jesus Doctor, you really know how to compliment a girl." She smacked his arm, his words finally processing in her mind. He rubbed his cheek before he realized what she had said. He remembered hearing her talk animatedly about the twins and how they were super cute and little.

"Oh!" He breathed happily. "Little Tim. Your sister was so excited to have some younger siblings, she went on for days on end talking about your brother and yourself. She loves you very much." He rambled, looking at the small human. "Hello, I'm the Doctor, and it's good to meet you." He reached out and took the boy's hand, eagerly shaking it with a large smile.

"Oi, spaceman." Donna shouted from behind, the Doctor temporarily forgetting that she had been there. Three sets of eyes turned onto the redhead, who put her hands on her hips in annoyance. "The church!" She screamed at him. He cringed and ran to the console, not missing how the Old Girl hummed happily.

The girl walked closer to the controls, her little brother trailing behind her. The layout was the same - though, there were some subtle differences. It wasn't as light and open as it had been, it felt empty and dark. Her green eyes moved everywhere around the room, trying to decode why she was getting feelings of sadness and grief and guilt. They were obviously coming from the Doctor, but why? She was here and alive, he had nothing to feel guilty fo- Rose.

"Doctor…" She trailed off, not sure how to bring it up. She knew he loved Rose more than as a companion, and she knew that nothing would change that. She couldn't see the spunky blonde anywhere, feeling that she wasn't in her designated room. Sapphire knew the Doctor wouldn't feel this way if Rose were at home with her family, so that must mean..

"Hmmm..?" She sighed before asking him the dreaded question.

"Where's Rose?" He paused, and she noticed how he visibly tensed at the mention of her name.

"I -" He tried, his voice cracking. "She's gone. I...I couldn't - I lost her." He spluttered, pain in his words. She rushed to him and gave him a small hug.

"You can hurry up and lose me too." Donna yelled impatiently. If she waited any longer, she was going to miss the wedding AND reception. She was about to say more when she paused, letting his words sink in. The ginger woman knew the younger girl was thinking of the same things she was, before she opened her mouth. "How do you mean 'lost'?"

The Doctor ignored her, still in Sapphire's embrace. She could calm him down and make him feel better, no matter what had happened. He pulled away from her, having stuff to do, and took the blouse from Donna. He gazed at it for a brief moment before throwing it into the hall. He turned back to the console and placed his hand on the lever, looking around that the people in the room. It was only missing her...

"Right. Chiswick." He smiled as he pulled on the lever. The ship jerked, sending Sapphire, Donna and the young lad flying to the ground. _Allons-y. _He thought darkly.


End file.
